


Welcome to the Family

by ayee_san



Series: 1k celebration [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5 Imagine your OTP attending one of their families’ family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> ★ This drabble was requested by @mrs-erin-winchesteras as part of my 1k celebration prompt drabbles on tumblr (not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com) ★

"Remind me why we are doing this," Dean says right as you lift your hand to press the doorbell of your parents' house.

You groan before turning your head to him. "Because, we've been together for more than 6 years, and nobody has ever seen you," you tell him before adding with a chuckle, "They think I made you up."

"Well," Dean says with a smirk, "I am dreamy."

You roll your eyes at him, "That was terrible."

He mumbles something under his breath, but you can't hear him through the ring of the doorbell.

Not a couple of seconds later, the door bursts open and your mom greets you with a smile so bright it can blind.

"Y/N," she says as she squeezes you tightly, "It's so nice to see you, sweetie. I missed you."

"I missed you too Ma," you say as you bury your head in the crook of her neck. The truth is, with hunting and annual apocalypses, you haven't visited your parents in a long time: probably more than 3 years. But now that everything has considerably calmed down, you can start visiting your family more often, hopefully together with Dean.

As you pull away from your mom, you motion to Dean, "Mom this is Dean. I told you he is real."

Both your mom and Dean laugh at your words.

"It's so nice to meet you Dean," your mom says as she pulls him into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. M/N," he returns.

"Please, call me M/N," she says as she pulls away.

All three of you make your way into the house, and right away are greeted by your entire family. From your place in the hallway, you can see your cousins in the living room, watching TV and arguing about which team is better as a couple of women behind them quietly chat and sip on their drinks. Kids run around the hallway, throwing toys at each other and screaming, but calm down when they see your mom and you walk by. You give them a smile and ruffle their hair before walking away. As you walk deeper into the house, you see your dad in the kitchen, talking with his brother. As soon as he spots you walking through the halls, he pats his brother on the shoulder and makes his way to you.

"Sweetie, I missed," he says as he hugs you.

Your body fills with joy as you let your father envelop you in his arms. "I missed you too daddy."

When he lets you go, he turns his head to Dean, who was standing not a few feet away from you. "I am guessing this is Dean? Nice to meet you Dean," he says as he extends his hand to Dean.

Dean shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"You want a beer?" your dad motions to the kitchen.

Dean's face instantly lights up with smile as he accepts the offer and follows your dad into the kitchen, but not before giving you a peck on the cheek.

Your dad gets out two bottles of beer from the fridge, hands one to Dean and says, "Welcome to the family, son," as he clicks his beer bottle with Dean's.


End file.
